Safe
by LegacyChick
Summary: After a disastrous relationship with John, Cody finally feels safe and at ease again. Only one thing's missing. Will Randy finally give it to him tonight? Warning: Slash, Smut, Angst and mentions of Abuse


**Over 5000 words... god... I didn't even want this Shot to become that long.**

**Anyways... I've no idea where it came from. Okay, maybe I do, but from that one scene I've watched on TV the whole story got carried on and on... and on :P You get the point.**

**My Randy and Cody muses were glad to help me, and I'll make sure to give them both an extra-bowl of icecream as soon as I get hmmm... 5(?) reviews and another one when I reach 10? :P Kidding, they'll get their ice-cream anyways. **

**Okay, I am rambling. I'm sure you don't want to read my silly, totally out of it, explanations, so I'll just shut up now and let you read the story. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Summary: Cody remembers how it has started while he's waiting for Randy to come back to their room. He's tired of waiting, finally wanting Randy to claim him his, but will Randy give in or is he still afraid to hurt Cody?**

**Pairing: Candy, hints of Codena**

**Warning: Slash, Smut, a little Angst and mentions of Abuse**

* * *

He could remember it so clearly:

_The day Randy had found out, the look of utter rage and disgust in his eyes, the tensing muscles, the clenching jaw, when Cody had told him everything. Surely the big, nasty looking bruise right under his left eye combined with the purple marks on his wrists had been visible to anyone, and almost everyone had bought his story of the spots he had been training, that they had gone wrong, not Randy though._

_How could he? After all, it had been him he had been training with the evening before._

_"Codes… Tell me the truth, please?" Despite already knowing the answer, despise his fury and his hatred towards the man who had done all this, Randy's voice had been incredibly calm, soothing, as his large, comforting hands cupped Cody's cheeks. And the younger man had broken down right then and there. Never had he cried in front of someone other than his mother, never had he cried as much as he had done that night in Randy's arms, the older man, his friend, his mentor, not once leaving his side._

_He remembered clearly that he had not felt that safe, that comfortable, and that warm in a very long time. The next day however, had been the time he had realized how much he truly felt for Randy. After they had gotten up in the morning, or rather after Randy had playfully kicked him out of bed, and they had shared some honestly refreshing hours together -Cody almost forgetting about the monster that waited for him only a few doors away- they had together made their way over._

_The young brunette had finally found the courage to quit things with John and Randy had insisted on coming with him. The moment John had opened the door, face flushed with anger and rage, the very same second John had raised his fist, and his voice, right in front of an already tense Randy, the minute the older man saw Cody flinch and heard the frightened wince escaping his lips, Randy had stroked._

_He had already been on the lose last night, just listening to the young brunette, just hearing what John had done to him –not the first time- but now that he was seconds away from experiencing it first hand, from watching it, he was unable to hold back. John had not even seen the fist coming the first time, the second time he did, but was not quick enough to react… and the third time he was not able to do anything other than let it hit him right in the face. Randy did not stop until he heard the soft, scared whisper from his then still friend, the young mans eyes wide in horror, lips trembling, body shaking… it had made him retreat immediately._

_After having gathered Cody's stuff as quickly as possible, never once taking his eyes off a still coughing and swearing John –crouched on the floor- while listening to Cody's velvety-like, trembling voice giving him instructions on where to find what, they had left for his room again. It had taken Randy all his strength not to kick the already defeated mans rips on his way out –as he had told Cody days later- but he had known that it would not do him any good._

While they had shared many friendly, goofy, playful moments in the past, that day had definitely marked the change in their relationship and ever since then Randy had not left his side. Whenever they had had the time, they had shared it together. Still Cody would not call it a relationship. God knows, he wanted it to be. Never in his life had he been so sure about something, but the older man did not want to rush things, did not want to push him into anything, wanted to give him time.

Five weeks by now. He had tried, right on that very first day, minutes after they had been to John's… to their room, Cody had tried desperately to get Randy to make him forget, but the Missouri-native had pushed him away. If it had not been for Randy's strong palm gently wrapped around his wrist, Cody was sure he would have run right then and there, but the older man had explained. Knowing now how vulnerable, how hurt he had been back then, Cody was thankful that Randy had not taken his offer that very day. It would not have been as good as it could have been.

They had shared many lingering, sweet kisses since then, had often explored each others bodies with hands and lips, had talked about their honest feelings more than just once and Randy had promised him that when the time was right, he would make it unforgettable for Cody, but until now nothing serious had really ever happened. He so wanted it, needed it; he was so damn ready.

If only Randy would see it. Everything about the man made his groin stir. Every single move, each and every word, each little tension of his muscles when he touched them. He had even found himself growing rock-hard just by watching Randy workout the last time they had been in the gym together.

* * *

Randy had stayed at the arena a little longer tonight, wanting to go over their program with Wade again before heading home for two days… with him, with Cody. He knew with Alana around they once again would not get a chance to do anything else than kissing, maybe some light touching every now and then, some making-out while Alana was asleep. He could not wait that long though, knew he would explode if he had to wait yet another two days to have the man of his heart, his life, inside of him.

Propped up against the headboard, casually in his boxer-shorts, he was flipping absentmindedly through the TV, not even caring what was on as he was patiently waiting for Randy to come back. He had already formed a plan in his mind how to seduce him, how to finally make him his, how to finally make Randy claim him as his. He only hoped the man would be in the mood, would finally see how much he wanted it.

It was already a little past midnight when he heard the doorknob turn and the door to their hotel-room finally opened. He willed his eyes to stay fixed on the screen, tucking his bottom lip in between his teeth, behaving as if he did not notice his lover, his friend when he stepped inside the room.

He and Wade had talked longer than planned and on his way back to the hotel; Randy had prayed that Cody would not be mad at him for showing up late. After all, he had promised him to be back soon and now it had already been two hours. Though they were not officially together yet, he had strong feelings for the young squirrel –the playful nickname he had chosen for Cody a week into their "relationship"- and he did not want to fuck things up before they had even really started.

"Hey… Sorry I'm that late… We got carried away and…" Just then, he realized that Cody did not even dare to look at him, playful pout plastered on his full lips, arms crossed over his strong, toned chest as the young man stared blankly at the TV. "Codes? I'm really sorry." Shit, he had already pissed him off and their "vacation" had not even started yet.

Placing his bag on the floor, rather letting it drop down right next to where he was standing, he quickly made his way over to the bed, right at the edge of it, to place himself between Cody and the flickering TV, blocking the young brunette's view. "Squirrel?" The silly nickname made Cody's lips turn into a slight grin and he was not able to hold up his charade anymore as his eyes traveled up that god-like body of the older man until they came to a stop at his handsome features, drowning in the soft, warm depths of his baby-blues.

Sensing that Cody had only been playing with him, Randy let out a short chuckle before crawling onto the bed with a low growl, only coming to a rest when he was seated in between Cody's legs, yanking the younger male down by his thighs –an almost girlish squeal escaping the plump, now laughing lips- so that he was completely resting on the soft sheets, Randy hovering over him.

"You little bastard, you!" Though he tried to sound serious, the huge grin on his lips betrayed Randy's tone, Cody sticking his tongue out at him in a playful yet so tempting manner that the tattooed male could not help but to lash out and catch the boys tongue with his lips, gently sucking on it before letting it go. "Randy!" Squirming underneath the muscular body, Cody gently swatted his chest as he put on his best pout. "You're mean!" "I am?" Smirk growing as he arched a brow, Randy let his hips rotate down against Cody's thinly covered groin, gaining a sweet little moan from the younger man and another smack against his chest.

"How can I make it up to you, Codes, huh?" Unbeknownst to himself, those few words had more affect on the young man than any little movement of his body and the brunette could not help but close his eyes, inhaling sharply, grasping Randy's shirt tight in his fists before he spoke. "Make love to me." The sigh he got as response made his eyes flutter back open again and he could see the hesitation, the frown on Randy's flawless features, the older man already shifting around to roll off his younger lover, but he would not let him.

Before he had a chance to move, Cody's hands found the Missouri-native's cheeks, cupping them gently in his palms and his legs wrapped securely, tightly around the older mans writhing waist as their blue eyes met. "Please? I can't wait any longer… I don't WANT to wait any longer… don't make me rape you!" Despite the seriousness of the situation, Randy had to chuckle at this, shaking his head while he stared deep into the cerulean depths of his boy before leaning down to brush a soft kiss over his lips. "If that's what you want… what you REALLY want." "More than anything."

Honestly, Randy himself could barely hold himself back anymore. For weeks, he had had a hard time containing himself, especially with Cody's light touches and those soft, plump lips all over him whenever they were alone. However, he had not wanted to rush him, not wanted to go too far, too quick, not with the disastrous relationship Cody had just gotten out of. He did not want to hurt the younger man, not physically nor mentally.

However, the way the young brunette looked at him right then, the sincerity, the seriousness in his eyes, those full, smooth lips begging with him, his whole body telling him that he was ready, Randy did not see a reason to wait any longer.

After dipping down to steal another quick kiss from his lover, Randy's hands pushed himself back up into a sitting position, their gazes never leaving as he stripped out of his shirt, smiling warmly down at his boy as he shifted around in his lap, slithering between those muscular, tensing thighs. "I'll make you feel so damn good."

The soft murmur against his skin sent shivers down the younger mans spine. Licking his lips in anticipation –and nervousness- his eyes stayed fixed on the shaved head between his legs, seeing his older lover smugly smirk up at him as long, skilled fingers hooked into his waistband, and he lifted his lips to let the flimsy material get pulled down his legs and carelessly thrown away.

The first soft sigh escaped him when he felt warm, wet lips on his calves, Randy's hands massaging their way up Cody's body while his lips followed, worshipping each and every inch of the younger males writhing form until he came to his thighs, sucking, lapping, kissing and especially teasing. Enjoying the cute little whimpers and whines from the young brunette, Randy's eyes shifted back up to fall onto Cody's pleased features, taking pride in making him come undone with only some simple touches, some feather-light kisses.

His mind was already imagining that flawless face contorting in pure pleasure when he would finally fill him up. "Please Randy… No… no teasing… Can't take it." Knowing they would have time for teasing another day, another night, knowing that this time it was all about Cody and his wishes, about making him feel like a desired prince, Randy placed one last lingering kiss on his inner thigh before his attention shifted towards the already hard, thick 9 inches right in front of him.

The first tentative lick sent a jolt of pleasure through Cody's body, the second, longer lick from the base to the tip let the younger males hips shoot up, the first sucking notion around his engorged, red head made his body jerk and tense. Randy was visibly enjoying the pleasure he gave, taking his time in exploring every single rifle, every wrinkle, every pore of Cody's perfect, smooth length as he sucked and swallowed around the tip, hands firmly grasping his lovers hips to keep him as still as possible.

"Oh god… Randy… Please!"

The whimpering noises escaping the younger mans throat made Randy even harder, his already painfully throbbing cock pressing against the rough material of his jeans as he shifted around in a more comfortable position, hand sliding down to free himself from the too tight confines, lips never once leaving Cody's smooth skin. Once his own erection was freed and the pain had subsided, he concentrated on Cody's satisfaction again, his lips sliding further down the throbbing length, engulfing it fully.

Hallowing his cheeks, eyes wide open to take in the satisfied expression on his lovers face –eyes half-lidded, clouded with lust, cheeks flushed and burning, lips parted slightly in order to let soft mewls and moans escape- he swirled his tongue around the girth before bopping his head up again, sucking the tip. Back down, using a little teeth to graze over the sensitive skin, back up, tongue lapping and swirling, the top, sucking, back down, teeth nibbling, to the hilt, swallowing, back up.

Soon enough, Cody was a writhing, mewling mess, fingers tightly digging into the soft sheets underneath, hips trying to buck up deeper into the hot, wet caverns of Randy's mouth, sweat building on his forehead. Sensing the distraction big enough, Randy let one of his hands slither between Cody and the bed, fingers carefully caressing the toned, ample-like cheeks, massaging them, kneading them while his middle finger ran up and down his crack.

The first time the dry digit breached his quivering entrance, Cody's body went completely tense, eyes fluttering open with a small hiss and the older man instantly drew back. "I… sorry… I just…" Seeing the nervousness back in his younger lovers eyes, Randy raised his head up again, releasing the slicked up girth with a "plop" before placing a soft kiss onto the tip, hand now back to gently caressing the tense butt as he murmured. "It's okay… I'll go easy… just relax. I won't hurt you." "I know."

The huge amount of trust from his boy, those begging, love-filled blues, made Randy's heart swell three times the size. Crawling back up until he was hovering over the trembling body of the younger man, hands holding himself up on either side of the brunette head, his lips found his lover's, slow, soft, warm, caressing them, worshipping them before he pulled back again with a smile on his lips that would have made every single man… or woman melt.

Before Cody could say another word, his older lover rolled off him and onto his side, arm reaching out to open the bedside-drawer and retrieving a tube of lube. The sigh emitting from Cody's lips when his back was turned towards him did not go unnoticed by the older man and his mind was already trying to think of something, anything that would make the brunette feel more at ease, relax even more.

Rolling back over until he was propped up on his other side, spooning the younger man, one leg casually placed over Cody's hips, his lips searched for the younger mans once again while his free hand slithered back down to grab the throbbing, slithered up sex, giving it a few gentle tucks. "Get on top of me, baby…" It was not an order, it was a request, the softness in Randy's voice doing nothing but to soothe his nerves and he instantly obeyed, though curiosity showed on his handsome features as he climbed onto the older mans lap until fully straddling him.

Raising up on his arms, Randy kissed him again, one hand cupping the young mans cheek while the other one gave a firm squeeze to his perfectly shaped butt, gaining a low moan from him, at least a small sign that he was back to relaxing. Only the low murmur of "Turn around!" made Cody's eyes flutter back open, so lost in the warmth and love of that one kiss that he had already forgotten about the act itself. Still not knowing where this was going to lead, his brow shot up in confusion but only until he saw the warm, loving look in Randy's eyes –one he only ever gave to him- and he once again listened, shifting around in his lap until he was seated on his chest, Randy's strong palms carefully leading him into position.

Holding the lube up in front of Cody, the younger ones eyes widened even more, head tilting to look at Randy with curiosity written all over his face as he chewed his lips. "Lube me up, please? Will you?" It did not even take Cody a second to make a decision and he shook his head, lips curling up in a soft grin at the almost shocked expression on the older males face as he shoved the lube and Randy's hand away again, leaning forwards with a smug smirk. "I've a better idea."

Before Randy could protest, his partner's lips were already working on his abandoned manhood, completely engulfing it, and his hips shot off the bed with a surprised gaps ringing through the air. The chuckle from the young man sent vibrations through his whole body and he could not help but throw his head back, eyes fluttering shut, fingers digging into Cody's pert flesh as he willed himself to stay still, lips pressed hard together to stifle the low moans escaping his throat.

Honestly, it had been way too long since someone had given his sex this kind of attention, long before Cody, and he had not even realized until now how much he had missed it. Though, it was not exactly what he had wanted, he sure would not complain now, the young mans lips feeling more than heavenly as they worked him, up and down, lathering him up, sucking and swallowing, his brain already so far gone that he almost forgot what he had originally planned.

Gaining back some control, Randy opened his eyes again, almost coming at the sight in front of him: pert ass wriggling back and forth on his chest, brunette head bopping up and down in his lap, and the feeling of Cody's own rock-hard, thick girth rubbing pre-cum all over his abs. Taking a deep breath, his hand slowly let go of the lube he had only seconds ago still grasped so tightly, other hand slowly sliding from Cody's hips to his pert ass, tapping it gently, the moan the younger man let go off around his throbbing length doing nothing but to make him even harder.

Raising his head as far as possible, hands carefully splaying those firm cheeks apart, his tongue snuck out to lick along the crack, feeling Cody's body instantly react to the motion as he started to shiver almost violently, lips suddenly leaving his length to let a gasp slip past them. The second lick was longer, firmer, the tip of his hot, wet tongue slowly circling the tiny red pucker. Cody's fingers tightly grabbed his calves, lips pressed together hard as he shut his eyes, hips betraying his fear and instinctively bucking back against Randy's skilled tongue.

Taking it as a sign to continue, hands now softly caressing the younger mans back, massaging it, stroking it, he let his tongue dip in deeper, lapping at the quivering, clenching inner walls of his love, slurping and probing before pulling back out. Going back in again, deeper, nose buried in those firm clefts of that tight butt, licking and sucking, circling his tongue around. Back out again, placing a chaste kiss on the reddened skin before diving back in, stretching and caressing.

Cody's body slowly relaxed against the intrusion, eyes still shut tight as he took several deep breaths to gain his senses back, hips slowly moving back and forth in attempt to build a rhythm together with his lover. It did not feel bad, far away from it, but having never experienced something else than hard, unforgiving, unloving sex before –the only thing John had ever given to him in those two years of doom- he had a hard time adjusting to the intrusion, to the feeling of being worshipped not only outside but also inside.

Shaking his head, letting go of a moan he had been holding back for far too long by now, his cerulean eyes fluttered back open and with a renewed vigor, hunger, he dove back down to take Randy back in, the older mans hips instantly shooting back up to buck into the hot, sinful mouth.

Neither of them cared about time anymore, hips bucking, bodies writhing, skins tingling, sweat dripping as their tongues and lips worked wonders on each other, not stopping for minutes, for what felt like hours, trying to hold back, to explore and to enjoy as much as possible.

Feeling himself on the verge of exploding, knowing one more second and he would be gone, Randy drew back from the quivering hole, gasping for breath as he tried to form the words "Baby… stop… please!" So lost in his own actions though, loving the sweet taste of pre-cum sliding down his throat, the velvety skin of his lover gliding against his tongue, Cody continued his ministrations until it was too late.

Hands grasping the sheets besides him, head pressed firmly back into the pillows, Randy could only let go as his orgasm shot through him, eyes rolling into the back of his head as hit bit hard onto his lips to muffle the groan of pure satisfaction trying to escape him. Still, Cody did not budge. Swallowing each and every drop, milking his lover for all he was worth, tongue lapping up the remaining of sticky, white fluid until Randy was fully clean, his skilled tongue even managed to bring him back to life with only a few, perfect moves.

With a low growl, Randy grabbed the younger mans lithe frame and threw him off, gaining a surprised yelp from Cody as he was pinned down to the mattress, Randy's shiny, sweating form hovering above him and the younger man was sure he saw pure, animalistic lust flash in those beautiful blues before Randy's lips came crashing down on his own.

Tasting himself, pressing his body down on the writhing form beneath, firmly to hold him in place, but also careful not to squash him, Randy's tongue dominated the younger mans mouth, almost ravishing him before pulling back, groaning. "You little tard!" Seeing the playful smirk on his older lovers lips, the raw emotion in his lust-clouded eyes, one large, soft palm gently caressing his cheek, Cody could not help but chuckle as he leaned up to peck Randy's lips, his own arms encircling his lovers neck, thumbs brushing over the sensitive hairline. "Make me your, please?"

Nodding his head, smiling warmly at the younger man, he lined himself up with the well-prepared pucker, giving his length a few more strokes before carefully pushing inside, easily, smoothly, lips finding those of Cody again to stifle the slightly pained hiss. Knowing the faster he went, the faster the discomfort would be over, he snapped his hips forward quickly, burying himself inside to the hilt.

Despite the careful preparation, Cody still felt the stinging pain, almost begging for his lover to stop, be he wanted this, he needed this, so badly that he did not mind the discomfort one bit.

Eyes staying fixed on the contorted features of his younger lover, worried that he might have hurt him too much; Randy gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, waiting for those breath-taking baby-blues to open again.

Taking a few deep breath', Cody's lids fluttered back open, the smile on his lips almost melting Randy's heart, a simple nod of his head showing the Missouri-native that he was okay. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Randy started to move, carefully, smoothly, one hand staying on the young mans cheek while the other hand gently held his thigh, holding it slightly up to go deeper, knowing that he only needed to find that one single spot to make it all worth it.

Wanting to feel his lover closer, wanting to feel Randy's skin on his own, NEEDING the contact more than anything, Cody pulled him down by his neck, whimpering as their heated bodies rubbed against eachother's. "I love you." He had never felt that safe, that content with John, had never known how beautiful sex could be, how much he could actually enjoy it until now, savoring the feeling of Randy filling him so thoroughly, memorizing every rifle of his massive girth stuffing him fully.

They found a perfect rhythm, Cody's hips moving back and forth with Randy's thrusts, foreheads resting together, lips repeatedly meeting, cobalt-blues meeting cerulean-blues as they rocked together, panting, sweating, skins glistening in the dimmed light of the room.

Soon enough, Randy found the spot he had been looking for, Cody's pleased gasp filling the room as he pressed his pulsing tip against it, withdrawing, hitting it again, circling his hips, pulling out, surging back forward to the hilt, the younger mans satisfied moans, content mewls, music to his ears.

Lips making their way from the burning face to the smooth skin behind his ear, lapping and nibbling, hoarse words being husked "You feel amazing, Codes… so good around me… perfect.", Randy's pace quickened, thrusts staying smooth but becoming erratic. With how fitting Cody's tight heat was gripping him, he would not last much longer.

Cody was right there with him, feeling the heat rising inside of him, the burn in the pits of his stomach, all senses heightening, a high-pitched moan of pure pleasure leaving his plump, kiss-swollen lips when Randy's large, soft palm finally found his abandoned sex, fisting it in time with his thrusts.

With Randy's pulsing tip constantly rubbing his sweet bundle of nerves, those hot, warm lips nibbling on his overly-sensitive skin, the skilled fingers palming him quickly, firmly, Cody knew he would not last much longer, lids fluttering shut as a moaned whisper escaped him "So close… oh god… so… fuck…" The rest of the words got lost in a content sigh, body jerking, muscles tensing, head thrown back into the pillow as he twitched and spasmed through one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had, Randy's pace on his length never faltering until he was fully spent.

Just seeing his boy coming undone underneath him, the beauty of seeing him in such pure pleasure, would have been already enough to set Randy off, but combined with those tight muscles clenching around him, drawing him in so deep, to the point where he thought his sex would fall off, the hot, sticky ribbons shooting onto his tensing abs, it all brought around the toe-curling orgasm he had only ever dreamed of so far.

Toes digging into the mattress, hips tightly pressed against his lovers groin, staying buried deep inside of him, his whole body went numb, sparks dancing in front of his eyes as he muffled the animalistic groan trying to emit from deep within him by biting hard onto his lips.

Feeling the hot, white liquid burning his insides, Cody's eyes fluttered open again, mesmerized by the sight of the older man in the throes of ecstasy, stroking a finger over the prominent cheekbone as Randy's body twitched and convulsed above him, smiling absentmindedly before he rose his head. The sweetness of the kiss was what brought Randy back down, relaxing into it, one hand holding himself up next to his young lovers head while the other hand massaged the muscular thigh he had been gripping that firmly only seconds ago.

Neither of them had any words, neither of them was able to form any sentence, nothing coherent at least, just losing themselves in the moment, lips meeting again and again in between soft sighs and swift moans, their eyes speaking for themselves. Cody's smile could have lit a whole arena as he relaxed completely into the cotton-soft sheets, letting the heated, muscular body of his lover cover him.

It did not take long until he fell into a fitful slumber, not even registering Randy leaving the bed to get a washcloth, body only once twitching when he was cleaned up. The satisfied sigh escaping him when Randy embraced his spent body was confirmation enough for the older man that he had made the right decision in not waiting any longer.

* * *

**Now back to "SmutFest". Btw, I'd also like you to check out "Broken Promise", even though it's a rare pairing with Joe Hennig/Mike, I think you might enjoy reading it. It's NO smut, btw.**

**Reviews, pretty please? **

**Cody: *flutters with his lashes***

**Randy: *blows you all a kiss***

**Cody: Can I get my icecream now?**


End file.
